Borg Invasion: Bucky O' Hare
by Akameknon
Summary: Bucky and his crew must team up with their worst enemy in order to defeat a new threat...the Borg.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Bucky 'O Hare and his crew arrived at a battle already in progress. He watched on the viewing screen as Borg cubes destroyed Toad ships. He still had trouble believing that his long time foes were now his allies. A blast from the Borg cubes caused his ship to shake.

"Status report." said Bucky.

"_The Righteous Indignation_'s shields are down fifty percent Captain. Oh, calamity and woe." cried android first class Blinky.

"Captain, message from the Toad Air Marshall." grunted Bruiser. Bucky nodded and an obese toad with a uniform adorned with medals and a face covered in warts appeared on the viewing screen.

"What is it Air Marshall, we're sort of busy." said Bucky trying to hide his annoyance.

"I want to know why my forces are dropping like flies when you promised there would be back up."

"I placed a request with the Starfleet Command and S.P.A.C.E., but they may not be able to send reinforcements in time, if at all." The toad Air Marshall was about to reply, but Bucky signaled for the transmission to be cut.

"Jenny, evasive maneuvers. Deadeye, focus on the smaller craft. Willy, transfer power from nonessential functions to shields and engines."

"Do you have a plan Captain?" asked Jenny as she avoided incoming laser fire. Bucky shook his head.

"Right now I just want to keep us alive long enough for reinforcements to arrive…or discover a weakness in those cubes."

On the toad home world the ruling computer, known as KOMPLEX, was monitoring its battle forces on multiple fronts. Despite different locations and strategies the results were almost identical. The toad Air Marshall entered the main complex chambers at that moment, followed by his subordinates.

"What's our status?" he croaked. KOMPLEX paused a moment to confirm the most recent data.

"_We are continuing to lose troops."_

"This is unacceptable."

"Very unacceptable." echoed Frix.

"Yes, not acceptable." added Frax.

"What is the status of our reserves?" asked the Air Marshall.

"_At the current rate of our losses our reserve forces will be null within the week." _The toad Air Marshall cursed.

"What are our chances of winning at the current pace and using every tactic we know?" KOMPLEX paused as it computed the data.

"_Almost zero, I recommend all units fall back to defend the home world." _The Air Marshall rubbed his chin with a webbed hand.

"What are our chances for survival if we do that?"

"_Slightly over ten percent." _The Air Marshall frowned, that was not what he had wanted to hear, but it was higher than continuing the way things were. He nodded.

"Recall all troops to protect the home world."

Bucky stared at the view screen as the toad ships began to fall back from the battle. He cursed silently as _The Righteous Indignation_took another hit.

"Bruiser, get me the toad Air Marshall." A moment later the Air Marshall's form once again filled the screen.

"What's going on Air Marshall? Why are your ships retreating?"

"KOMPLEX has determined our resources would be better spent defending our home planet rather than helping mammals like you." The screen returned to the view outside the ship as the Air Marshall cut the transmission. Bucky pounded his gloved fist on the arm of the captain's chair.

"Jenny, get us out of here." he said, as a large explosion nearly tossed him from his chair. "All stations report."

"They got our engines Captain," said Jenny, "we're dead in space."

"She's right Captain," said Willy, "and our shields are gone as well." Bucky frowned.

"All hands grab all the supplies you can carry and head to the nearest escape pods. We're evacuating _The Righteous Indignation_." There was an audible gasp from all crewmembers. Bucky understood, _The Righteous Indignation_had been their home away from home throughout all their adventures. However, he didn't see any alternative if they were to survive this war.

More blasts rocked the ship and moved the crew to action. Moments later Bucky was soaring away from _The Righteous Indignation_ in the last escape pod as the self-destruct he had activated reached zero and his ship exploded into a silent fireball in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Dogstar, captain of _The Indefatigable_, set his jowls tightly together. He and the crew of his ship had been fighting the Borg invasion, along with their toad allies, for what seemed like ages. Now, as he looked around him, he could see the toad forces being decimated as their ships exploded silently in space. Many toads made it to their escape pods, only to be dragged into the Borg cube as its tractor beam caught them in its grip. According to the Federation the Borg would most likely assimilate them. Commander Dogstar felt a stab of pity; even toads didn't deserve a fate like that.

"Sir, the toads are retreating." The voice of his helmsman brought Commander Dogstar back from his thoughts.

"Very well, we've done all we can here. We'll retreat as well." Commander Dogstar sadly shook his head as _The Indefatigable _returned to S.P.A.C.E. territory. He knew many more lives would be lost before this war was through.


End file.
